


Tickle Fight

by ramonaspeaks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Tickling, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/pseuds/ramonaspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know, Dan. Maybe I’m reading too much into their suggestions.” Phil rolled onto his back and let his head hang off the side of his bed. He looked down at where Dan sat on the floor and widened his eyes at him in mock innocence. “But somehow I get the feeling that our subscribers like it when we touch each other.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Fight

“I don’t know, Dan. Maybe I’m reading too much into their suggestions.” Phil rolled onto his back and let his head hang off the side of his bed. He looked down at where Dan sat on the floor and widened his eyes at him in mock innocence. “But somehow I get the feeling that our subscribers like it when we touch each other.”  
  
“Let’s see. It looks like ‘make a sex tape’ is my top contender.” Dan laughed and ran his thumb over his phone as he scrolled through the list of suggestions he’d received for their joint _Truth or Dare_ video. “You may be onto something.”  
  
“Mine are mostly ‘kiss Dan’ or ‘make out’ actually.”  
  
“Your viewers are so innocent.”  
  
“I also have a few that involve licking food off you.” Phil grinned when Dan looked up at him with a mildly concerned expression. “Don’t worry. I’m not sure where I’d even buy raspberry marshmallow fluff.”  
  
“So you’re not going to cave to the pressure like me?” Dan asked.  
  
“You’re not serious. What did you include?” Phil sat up on the bed and crossed his legs, pulling his computer onto his lap. Dan shook his head and continued to stare at his phone. “Tell me.”  
  
“Nope. I want to get your reaction on camera.”  
  
“Fine.” Phil rolled his eyes when he saw Dan’s smirk. “Don’t look so satisfied with yourself. You know they’ve got an American food section at the grocery store.”  
  
“Sounds sticky. Did they say what part of my body?”  
  
“You’ll find out tomorrow. You’re going to need a million and one showers.”  
  
“Shut up.” Dan covered his face with his hand and laughed.  
  
Phil giggled and felt a bit smug for breaking through Dan’s impassivity. He looked down at his screen to stop their conversation from going any further. There was a line between teasing and flirting that they often danced around but Phil was nervous about actually crossing it.  
  
Messages were flooding in faster than Phil could read them but he forced himself to focus. He still needed to pick his final dare, so he continued scrolling until something caught his eye. It was a short message, only two words, and had been sent to him anonymously: _tickle fight_. Phil paused and let out a short laugh. That would definitely satisfy their viewers and give him an innocent reason to run his hands all over Dan’s body.  
  
“You really aren’t going to tell me what dares you picked?” Phil asked.   
  
“I’m really not. There’s only one that’s gratuitous wank material.” Dan looked up at him and saw his amused expression. “What?”  
  
“Nothing.” Phil did a quick copy and paste, then closed his laptop. “I’m done.”  
  
“Me too. This one is going to be good.”  
  
——  
  
“It’s time for my final dare.” Dan waved the piece of folded paper in front of the camera and grinned. “Are you ready?”  
  
“Is this the one you described as wank material?”  
  
“Every time you make a comment like that, you’ve just extended our editing time.” Dan laughed. “Okay, Phil. Here it is. This one is from Jasmine and she’s dared me to trade clothes with you for the rest of the video.”  
  
“What?” Phil instinctively pulled his arms around his body. “I’m not doing that.”  
  
“Oh, come on. You’ve worn my clothes before.”  
  
Dan glanced at Phil with his lip caught between his teeth and ran his eyes over his blue plaid shirt and black jeans before leaning back to show his own outfit off to the camera. Dan was dressed in skinny jeans and his Howl tank top.  
  
Phil sighed. “You wore something that I could never pull off.”  
  
“I wore what I thought our fans would like to see you dressed in.” Dan walked to the other side of the lounge and pulled his tank top over his head. “If you really hate the idea, I can pick something else.”  
  
Phil turned the camera off and began unbuttoning his shirt. “It’s fine, I guess.”  
  
Dan was already in his boxers. He threw his clothes to Phil on the couch and watched as he finished undressing. They were silent as they swapped clothes until Phil pulled on Dan’s jeans and made a face.  
  
“Jesus, these are tight. Do they not hurt your crotch?”  
  
“Stop saying hilarious things while we’re not filming.” Dan burst out laughing and switched the camera back on. He sat down on the couch beside Phil and inspected his new outfit. “Okay, guys! You’ll have to tell us in the comments who you think looks better.”  
  
Phil held out his arms and laughed. The scooped neckline of Dan’s tank top revealed the tiniest amount of chest hair. The shirt was loose on him and kept slipping off his shoulders. He glanced at Dan, who looked incredibly sexy in his flannel shirt.  
  
“I don’t think I’m going to win this one.”  
  
“Really?” Dan smiled and let his eyes wander down Phil’s body. “I was just thinking that I didn’t stand a chance.”  
  
Phil looked down, unsure of what to say. He was blushing and he knew that he’d have to cut most of this out of the video.  
  
“Phil?” Dan raised his eyebrows. “You still have your last dare, right?”  
  
“Oh. Yeah.” Phil pulled the last piece of paper off the table and slowly unfolded it. He held it up to the camera. “Are you ready, Dan?”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“A tickle fight!”  
  
Phil hurled himself on top of Dan and pushed him back onto the couch. Dan yelped and tried to wriggle away, but Phil grabbed his sides and began tickling him. He squealed as Phil ran his fingers against his waist and then moved his hands up to his neck.  
  
“Phil, stop it!” Dan squirmed underneath him and pushed his shoulders up to stop Phil’s hands from moving against his neck. “Stop!”  
  
Phil pulled away from Dan and sat back on the couch, still giggling at Dan’s rumpled hair and betrayed expression.  
  
“You are the worst person alive. You said that your last dare was to do a _cartwheel_. I spent ages clearing the floor.” Dan motioned to their lounge, which Phil hadn’t noticed was much cleaner than yesterday. “Jesus. Why did you stop anyway?”  
  
“Because you screamed at me to stop.” Phil glanced at the camera. “Obviously.”  
  
“Well, of course, because you were torturing me, but isn’t that the point? Now we’ll have to shoot that scene again.” Dan made an exasperated noise. “Do we need a fucking safety word for tickling?”  
  
“Probably, yeah.”  
  
“How would _'get the fuck off me'_ work for you?”  
  
“That’ll do.” Phil turned to Dan with his hands raised but then pulled back. “You flinched.”  
  
“Well, I know it’s coming now.”  
  
“I’ll just use your first reaction and do a jump cut,” Phil said.  
  
Dan’s hands were balled into fists at his side. He widened his eyes as Phil pounced on top of him again and held him down with one arm while tickling his side with the other. Dan’s head fell back against the side of the couch as he tried to control his laughter.  
  
“Fucking hell, your knee is digging into me,” Dan gasped. He pushed his hands up against Phil’s chest and tried to knock his arms away.  
  
“Don’t swear.” Phil adjusted his legs and Dan took advantage of the change in position, forcing Phil onto his back and climbing on top of him.  
  
“Why not? You’re not going to be able to include most of this anyway. If this part is more than five seconds long, I’ll kill you.” Dan straddled Phil’s waist and wiggled his fingers against his stomach. Phil writhed beneath him and let out a hysterical giggle. “Oh, your stomach is as ticklish as my neck is.”  
  
“Dan, stop it!” Phil reached for his wrists but couldn’t manage to grab them.  
  
“That’s not your safety word.” Dan pushed Phil’s tank top up to his ribcage so that he could continue tickling his stomach.  
  
“Jesus, Dan, wasn’t getting me undressed once today enough for you?”  
  
“I guess not.”  
  
Phil managed to grab Dan’s hands finally and stopped laughing. He took a moment to consider the position they were in. Phil was stretched out on his back with his shirt half shoved up in the front, holding Dan’s hands firmly against his stomach to keep them still. Dan was flushed and panting above him, his legs on either side of his waist. This was the moment where one of them would usually back down, call the other an idiot, and then retreat to different sides of the apartment.  
  
Only Dan wasn’t getting up. He pulled his hands away and placed them on either side of Phil’s head.  
  
It probably should have been more of a shock to Phil when Dan bent over and pressed their lips together, but it was really more surprising to him that they’d never done it before.  
  
Dan’s lips were gentle and tentative. When he started to pull away, Phil laced his arms around his back and tugged him down again. He didn’t want to speak right now. He didn’t want to hear Dan laugh it off or tease him or start to question whether it was a good idea. They had been dancing around this for almost three years now and he just wanted to enjoy the moment.  
  
When Phil opened his mouth and ran his tongue against his lips, Dan let out a soft noise in the back of his throat and reciprocated. His fingers curled against the couch as Phil stroked his hands from the small of his back up to his shoulder blades and deepened the kiss.  
  
Dan moved his hands from the couch to Phil’s chest and pushed away from him to gasp a breath of air. His eyes were wide but he only paused for a moment before leaning back down and reconnecting their lips. They fell into rhythm quickly, as if they were both afraid the spell would break if they stopped for even a second. Dan ran his hands from Phil’s chest down to his waist and pressed him into the couch, rubbing their bodies together.  
  
“Don’t.” Phil broke away from their kiss with a small groan.  
  
Dan pulled away and froze above him. “Sorry.”  
  
“No, I mean, you can.” Phil let out an embarrassed laugh. “It’s just that you’re making me hard and your jeans are really tight already, like, I don’t even know how you can stand this.”  
  
“Take them off?”  
  
Phil almost made a joke out of habit but Dan had this uncertain, vulnerable expression that made him swallow his words back and simply nod. He fumbled a bit, reaching down for the button, and then stopped. “Will you turn off the camera?”  
  
“Oh.” Dan stood up from the couch and hit the power button. He watched as Phil unzipped and kicked his jeans off. “You really do look good in my clothes.”  
  
Phil smiled and fingered the hem of the tank top. “When you said this dare was gratuitous wank material, did you mean for our fans or yourself?”  
  
“Um.” Dan pulled his shirt over his head, not wanting to waste time with buttons. “I should probably play it cool and pretend I haven’t been thinking about this for years, but I doubt you’d believe me anyway.”  
  
“I would have until about five seconds ago actually.”  
  
Dan laughed and unzipped his jeans, pushing them off and leaving them on the floor before climbing back on top of Phil. “For the record, those were really fucking uncomfortable too. I’m never putting them on again.”  
  
“Deal.”  
  
Dan pulled Phil’s tank top off so that they were both just wearing their boxers when he leaned down to kiss him again. Phil’s hands were on his back, pulling him closer, and this time he only moaned into his mouth when Dan pressed his hips into him.  
  
Even though this was new, Phil was already hooked on the feeling of Dan’s body, the taste of his lips. Every time they broke apart, he found himself lifting up to close the distance between them again, reaching up as Dan pressed down, unable to bear the loss of contact now that he finally had it.  
  
“I can’t believe this is happening.” Phil kept his voice at a whisper, his words almost lost in the muffle of Dan’s skin. “I didn’t think you wanted this.”  
  
“Honestly, how could you _not_ have realized?”  
  
Phil shook his head, unable to answer because Dan had moved his hand down the front of his shorts and he lost his ability to form coherent thoughts. “ _Fuck_.”  
  
Dan pulled Phil into a sitting position and wrapped his legs around his waist. He pressed both hands to his chest and gave him a lingering kiss before sliding down Phil’s body and sinking to his knees on the floor. Phil closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as Dan pulled his boxers off and leaned forward to press kisses against his inner thighs.  
  
“Dan, are you sure-“  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Because you don’t have-“  
  
“I’ve been thinking about this for three years, Phil, could you please not ruin it?”  
  
Phil let out a short laugh. Dan pressed him back against the couch and then settled onto the floor between his legs, kissing his way up his thighs. When he reached the base of Phil’s cock, he pressed his tongue flat against it and licked up the side. Phil let out a whimper when his tongue reached the top. He curled his toes into the carpet and ran his hands down Dan’s shoulders and back, just wanting to touch him.  
  
Dan wrapped his lips around Phil’s cock and rolled his tongue over it. He dipped his head down further so that Phil’s tip fit into the hollow space below his tongue.  
  
“Oh, _god_.” Phil’s fingers involuntarily squeezed into fists as he felt the smooth underside of Dan’s tongue swipe against the sensitive head of his cock. Waves of pleasure were shooting through his body each time Dan ran his tongue against him and just before the intensity peaked and got to be too much for Phil to handle, Dan pulled his mouth away to inhale a breath of air.  
  
Dan wrapped his hand around Phil as he took a moment to catch his breath. When he went back down, he let his lips meet his hand as he tried to take in as much of Phil as his mouth would hold. He moved his lips in rhythm with his hand, pumping up and down as he sucked him.  
  
“ _Fuck_. I’m getting close.” Phil’s legs were shaking from the tension in his muscles and he could feel his stomach tightening.  
  
Dan pulled away to inhale one last breath of air before immediately moving back to take Phil even deeper. He put his hands on Phil’s waist to steady himself and made a humming sound to open his throat as much as possible. His nose was practically touching Phil’s stomach and he groaned when he felt Phil’s hands on the back of his head.  
  
“Oh god, _oh god_.” Phil moaned when he felt Dan’s mouth vibrating around him. He ran his fingers through his hair and bucked his hips up once, feeling himself hit the back of Dan’s throat as he started to come. Dan made a small gagging sound as he swallowed and Phil tried to still himself as much as possible as he rode out the waves of pleasure. His entire body was trembling when Dan pulled away from him and let out a small gasp.  
  
“God, that was fucking incredible.” Phil pressed his palms to his eyes, trying to regain his composure.  
  
Dan rested his chin on Phil’s knees and looked up at him. “Yeah, it really was.”  
  
Phil opened his arms and Dan smiled as he joined him on the couch. He curled into his body and closed his eyes as he felt Phil’s hands travel down below his waist.  
  
“We’re not finished, are we?”  
  
Dan laughed and shook his head. “God, I hope not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in response to an anonymous prompt on tumblr.


End file.
